Project Summary The Interdisciplinary Training Program in Psychiatry and Neuroscience provides postdoctoral research training in areas relevant to the neurobiological bases of mental disorders. The program is poised to take advantage of the tremendous progress in the understanding of the biology of mental disorders over the past few years, contribute to new discoveries in the upcoming project period, and train the fellows to prepare them for independent research careers. The research interests of the core faculty represent the spectrum of basic and clinical neurosciences relevant to major psychiatric disorders, ranging from molecular and cellular neurobiology, to functional genomics, to clinical and neuroimaging research. The faculty members are experienced researchers and mentors, and have a record of collaborative interactions and mentoring. The primary vehicle for training is supervised research in a laboratory of one of the core faculty members. This is combined with an organized didactic program in relevant aspects of neuroscience and psychiatric research methodology and a Core Seminar specific to this program. The training program provides a unique opportunity for MDs and PhDs to obtain training at the postdoctoral level in basic or clinical neuroscience research oriented toward major psychiatric disorders. The recent institution of a Research Track in the JHU Psychiatry Residency program will provide a greater number of well-qualified clinical scientist candidates for the program. Our increasingly close interaction with the Lieber Institute will provide additional opportunities for training. The goal of the program is to prepare the next generation of psychiatric researchers for independent research careers to investigate the biology of mental disorders.